


He's Jealous

by WhoKilledBambi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Funny, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKilledBambi/pseuds/WhoKilledBambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts of with the simple idea of making someone jealous. That usually works in testing to see if someone likes you back. At least, that's the advice Lexa gives Lincoln when he's unsure on how Octavia feels. But Clarke doesn't quite believe that Lincoln and Lexa are dating. Because Clarke's gaydar is always right. And she's going to prove it.</p>
<p>Based on the genius tumblr post by tatianathevampireslayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game

**Author's Note:**

> Original post:   
> http://tatianathevampireslayer.tumblr.com/post/127540277540/au-where-lexa-is-fake-dating-lincoln-to-make
> 
> AU where Lexa is fake dating Lincoln to make Octavia jealous and Clarke is like bro you have nothing to worry about she is gay and Octavia and Raven are like wHAT there is no way so Clarke is like I will prove it and seduces Lexa

 

Wednesday afternoon rolls around when her gym partner, who is usually always super attentive and helpful, seems distracted and lost in his own thoughts. She's almost punched him twice in the face now, and there seemed to be no hope for him, even as scowling Indra passed by.

“Lincoln!” she growls at him, punching him not too lightly on the arm, hoping to get his attention since his gaze has wandered once again. “Pay attention! Or I'll get Nyko to be my sparring partner instead.”

With a sigh, the young man moved his gaze from far across the brightly lit gym back to Lexa.

“I'm sorry, Commander,” Lincoln sighs again, eyes flickering from her to straight behind her. That earns him yet another gloved punch, in which he utters a comical 'oof'.

“Seriously? What's distracting you so much?” Lexa asks, glancing behind her, to the rest of the open area, where a few burly men are lifting heavy weights, and some slimmer athletes are running on the treadmills and finally, where Indra is coaching a short brunette.

“Isn't she pretty?” Lincoln asks, once Lexa's eyes falls on the energetic girl, who is throwing kicks at thai pads held by the unimpressed coach.

“Why don't you just ask her out already?” Lexa questions, wiping her brow with a towel.

“I don't think she's into me,” Lincoln confesses, shrugging and trying to hide his disappointment from Lexa. Lexa's phone beeps once, signalling the start of their practice round, and both get into positions, facing one another.

“Why don't you make her jealous? You know, try and find out,” Lexa suggests.

“How do you suggest I do that?” Lincoln replies, his attention now back to their workout. He blocks a kick on his left, as Lexa bites her lip, concentrating on both her footwork and the conversation at hand.

“I don't know,” Lexa admits, aiming a punch that gets blocked by Lincoln's own gloves, “try maybe...” another punch “dating someone else”.

“I don't want to do that,” Lincoln says, dodging a kick to the gut, and stepping left instead, “I want to date her.”

“Date someone else to make her jealous,” Lexa clarifies.

Lincoln nods contemplating it, and Lexa's phone beeps, signifying the end of their practice kickboxing session. Lexa grabs her water bottle, and the rest of her things, and Lincoln accompanies her towards the changing rooms.

“Think about it,” Lexa says, as they reach the women's changing room. “And then just ask one of our friends. She doesn't know them that well. Anya would do it.”

 

...

 

Lincoln is smiling by the time Lexa exits the change room, gym bag in one hand. His smile makes Lexa feel unsettled, but she doesn't say anything as she approaches him, ready to head back home and relax and study for midterms. Being neighbours and long time friends, they had carpooled together a lot, to school, to the gym, to work. And she could read this unfortunate smile that he was giving her. It spelt trouble.

“Hey, Lexa” he greets, his tone the one of someone about to ask some sort of terrible favor.

“What?” she asks, monotone, hoping to get whatever it is out in the open. She places her bag down on the floor, fearing it might take a while for Lincoln to get to his point.

“Wanna be my fake girlfriend?” Lincoln asks, grinning at her. It had been her idea, after all.

“What? No.” Lexa replies, shocked “when I suggested this, I meant someone else. Someone not me. Someone... I don't know... straight?!”

“You're the only one I can ask!” Lincoln begs, giving her a pouting face.

“Why not Anya? Or Echo?” Lexa offers.

“Echo's dating someone,” Lincoln answers, “and Anya is doing it with one of Octavia's friends.”

“What?!” Lexa shouts back, surprised. “She's getting some, and she tells you but not me? I'm her sister!”

Lincoln shrugs, but gives her a hopeful smile. The gym is quiet for a moment, the lobby empty except for a janitor emptying the trash.

“Fine!” Lexa gives in, and at that moment, the door of the lady's changing room pops open, Octavia walking out having finished her training for the day. She looks a little surprised to see Lincoln and Lexa still there her eyes land on them as Lexa grabs Lincoln's hand with her free hand.

“Let's go home, sweetie” Lexa declares, grabbing Lincoln and rushing out of the gym.

 

...

 

It's a regular Friday night at the small, third floor apartment on Ark Street. Clarke Griffin and Raven Reyes are both huddled up on their living room couch, when-like every other Friday since the beginning of the school year- Octavia bursts into the apartment, this time with three Starbucks drinks in hand, not at all surprising the two others, sitting cozy in blankets, their laptops in hand.

“What's up bitches?” the visitor greets, shutting the door with her foot without glancing back.

“Hey, O”, Clarke and Raven respond, both momentarily glancing up from their own computers to smile at Octavia.

“You know,” Octavia says while strolling into the room, dropping her bag on the floor, and flopping down into the empty armchair, “for someone that brings you guys your $7 drinks, I sure don't get enough appreciation.”

As soon as the drinks get placed on the coffee table, both Raven and Clarke grab them, muttering 'thank you's as they sipped on the hot beverages.

“How was the gym today?” Raven asks, hoping for some fresh gossip to go along with her hot drink.

Octavia replies with a grunt and a roll of her eyes.

“No hot Lincoln today?” Clarke asks, shutting her laptop, and pulling out her phone instead.

This time a sigh and a glare is the response Clarke receives.

“What is it?” Raven asks.

“I think he's dating someone,” Octavia explains. “He's been all cozy with his sparring partner all week.”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Clarke says, shaking her head.

“Yeah, do you want us to go slash his tires or something?” Raven offers, a gleeful look in her eyes.

“No, I should have expected it anyways,” Octavia replies, “all the good ones are taken.”

“No kidding,” Raven agrees, nodding.

“Shut up you,” Clarke teases, playfully nudging Raven with her foot, “you're getting laid consistently, if the noises I hear from your room are any indication.”

“Damn you, paper thin walls,” Raven smirks, not at all sorry for her roommates lack of sleep due to certain louder night activities.

“Who is this mystery fuck?” Octavia asks Clarke, as Clarke shrugs. Even though Clarke and Raven shared an apartment, Clarke hardly ever sees any of the nighttime guests Raven brings over.

“Ah,” Raven replies, “you guys wouldn't know her.”

“So it's only one person? A repeat offender?” Clarke asks.

“It's a girl?” Octavia asks, seconds after Clarke, “at least its not Bellamy. Again.”

“You guys don't need to worry about this stuff,” Raven replies stretching out her legs and placing them on Clarke's lap.

“I think you should tell us who it is,” Octavia requests, as Clarke's phone beeps, from it's place on the coffee table.

Clarke checks her notification as Octavia attempts to bribe Raven, and as Clarke reads the small text on her phone her eyes widen in surprise.

“Not to rehash what we already discussed,” Clarke interrupts, “but O, who did you say Lincoln was dating?”

“His sparring partner,” Octavia answers, “Lexa.”

“No fucking way,” Clarke shakes her head, eyes going from phone to the confused faces of her friends. “Lexa Woods, Lexa?”

“Yeah,” Octavia nods.

“As in Anya's sister?” Clarke asks.

“Yup.”

“Nope, don't believe it,” Clarke replies, passing her phone to Octavia and Raven, where according to recent facebook activities, Lexa Woods and Lincoln Trikru are now dating. “That,” Clarke declares, pointing to the phone in Octavia's hand, “is absolute bullshit.”

“What makes you so sure?” Raven asks at the same time Octavia asks: “Why would they even lie about something like that?”

“Lexa is kinsey 6 gay,” Clarke explains, nodding her head.

“Are you sure?” Raven replies.

“That doesn't make sense,” Octavia adds.

“Trust me,” Clarke nods.

“I don't know,” Octavia says, biting her lip and looking from Clarke, to the phone in her lap to Raven. “Raven's gaydar is better than yours. Raven, what do you think?”

“Not sure,” Raven admits, “I mean, I've only ever met her once at some stupid frat party. And she was only there for ten minutes, top.”

Raven seems to be considering it, but shakes her head.

“Sorry Clarke,” Raven concludes, “I'd have to agree with Octavia on this one. The evidence clearly points in her favour.”

Clarke crosses her arms and glares, clearly unimpressed.

“Fine. Whatever.” Clarke says, almost ready to admit defeat, until an unfortunate smile graces her face. “Actually no. Fuck that. I'll prove to you guys I'm right.”

Clarke suddenly gets up from the couch, pushing Raven's legs off of her , dropping the blanket back down to the couch and grabbing her phone back from Octavia, dialling and rushing off to her room.

“Clarke! What are you doing?” Octavia asks, surprised, but Clarke isn't stopped, she continues, closing her bedroom door, and popping back out a minute later, sweats and sweater replaced with tight jeans and a lowcut top.

“Hey Anya,” Clarke greets, to the voice on the other end of the call, as she's one handedly tying on her shoes, “What are you up to right now?” Clarke nods along with the conversation, as Raven and Octavia observe. “Hows your project for painting going?”

Clarke heads to the door, glancing back to her friends and muttering a “One sec” to the phone, “I'm going out guys, see you later.” And with that, the apartment door is shut, and Octavia's eyes go wide.

“Wait! Clarke! Where the fuck are you going?” she shouts.

Raven smirks.

 

 

 


	2. Set

Anya opens the door to the smiling face of Clarke Griffin. Anya offers no smile back to the girl, simply nodding and turning back to lead them to the living room turned painting room.  
“What was this about the painting project due next month?” Anya asks the visiting girl once they've both settled into spots in the large, windowed room. Anya sits with her back straight, staring and judging Clarke as she sits on the extra stool, looking through Anya's art supplies curiously.

“I was gonna suggest maybe doing a colab,” Clarke says, looking up momentarily with a smile, and then returning to her judging of Anya's paintbrushes.

“And why would I want to do that?” Anya counters. When Clarke offers no answer, Anya continues, “you leave most of your projects to the last minute. How do you know I'm not done mine?”  
“Oh come on, Anya,” Clarke argues back, her smile growing, “we got assigned that project four days ago. I doubt you've even come up with an idea yet.”

“Alright,” Anya says with a shrug, “I'll humour you. What's your idea?”

“Well... I,” Clarke stutters, “I haven't actually thought of an idea yet.”

“So you want to work together on something you haven't even thought through yet?” Anya asks, eyebrows raised as she eyes the other girl judgementally. And to think, Clarke was the only person in her class that Anya even talked to. Anya was beginning to change her mind, thinking maybe Clarke deserved what the rest of the simpletons in her class deserved, a very offputting glare.

“We have such varying styles,” Anya points out, “even if you came up with some brilliant idea, it would just clash and be a mess.”

“Maybe that would be the point,” Clarke decides, “the theme. We could paint two different things, somehow at war together, but coming together to form something beautiful. A piece of art.”  
“That's hardly a theme,” Anya scoffs.

“Fine, it needs a little work,” Clarke admits, “but it could work. How many others in our class have even made colabs that turned out as well as ours will?”

Anya takes a moment to think it over, knowing that as their final piece both girls needed something fantastic and challenging if they wanted As. Plus a colab would show the ability to work with others, which was something most of her professors believed she lacked.

“All right,” Anya says, “let's see what you've got, Griffin.”

...

Lexa is surprised when she gets home to find, that unlike a regular Friday night, her sister isn't either home alone or out, but at home, with a guest as well. Having finally been told who her sister has been seeing lately, she's even more surprised to see a blonde in her living room instead of a brunette.

In the living room, Clarke smiles to herself when she hears the door of the house open and close, knowing Lexa has finally arrived home and her plan can commence.  
Anya and her have been working for a few hours now, some sketches drawn out for what they might paint later on canvas. The small smile on Clarke's face doesn't go unnoticed by Anya. 

“I'm gonna go talk with my sister,” Anya mentions before getting up, “I'll be right back.”

Clarke nods, watching as Anya leaves to the kitchen across the hall, where Lexa is now shuffling through the fridge, searching for a proper supper.

“Hey,” Anya greets, sitting down on the stool opposite where Lexa is standing, “no date night with your boyfriend?”

“Hah,” Lexa scoffs, not bothering to hide her distaste. “Is that Clarke? She's friends with Octavia, right?”

Clarke and Lexa had met a few times before, mostly at school, where Lexa would visit Anya after her own law classes. 

“Yup,” Anya nods, grabbing a coke can from the counter and sipping. 

“What's she doing here?” Lexa asks, curious as to why one of Anya's classmates are in her house. Other than the girl Anya's been seeing, the two girls share the same group of friends, and though Clarke is the only person in Anya's classes that Anya has any respect for, her having Clarke over for a Friday night seems strange. 

“Clarke is... nice,” Anya decides, “and we're working on a colab.”

Lexa stares at her sister, trying to see if she has ulterior motives, but with a sigh, she grabs the leftover chow mein from the fridge, popping it into the microwave.  
Anya's phone beeps, notifying her of a text message she received, and after checking it, she looks to Lexa. 

“Nyko wants me to drop of his textbooks that he left here,” Anya says, looking to Lexa, “I'll be back in half an hour, Clarke's going to stay here and work. Is that alright?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Lexa agrees, taking her food out of the microwave.

Anya runs up the stairs after explaining to Clarke that she'd be gone, and is out the door before Lexa has even taken her first bite.  
It doesn't take long for Clarke to abandon her work in the living room, grabbing only her sketch book and a pencil, she goes to join Lexa, who is finishing up, drinking her beer while checking facebook on her phone.

“Hey, Lexa,” Clarke greets, sitting down next to the girl placing the sketchbook on the table in front of her.

“Hey Clarke,” Lexa replies. “How's working with my sister?”

“It's going ok,” Clarke says, making eye contact with Lexa before glancing back down to the sketchbook. “Can I ask you a favour?”

Lexa's face scrunches into one of uncertainty, before she nods.

“For drawing class, we keep these sketching journals,” Clarke starts, “and we're supposed to submit a new sketch or drawing every two weeks. So, I was wondering if I could draw you?”  
Lexa looks back at her in surprise. “You want me to be your model?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I see your other drawings?” Lexa asks, eying the sketchbook now in Clarke's lap. Clarke passes the book to her, and Lexa carefully opens it, thumbing through the pages.

Clarke's art varies, though there's only five drawings to date. The first is a simple gray pencil sketch of two sparrows, the next a cafe's barista drawn in purple and red pencil crayon, followed by a drawing of some hands if different positions, and an old sleeping dog, followed, lastly by a very colourful drawing of hydrangeas.

“All right,” Lexa says passing the book back.

Clarke switches her position, placing her feet on the edge of Lexa's stool, so that her knees are bent and she can use her lap as a table for the sketch book. She's bitting her lip as she studies Lexa. Their eyes meet, and Lexa smiles minutely, hey eyes leaving Clarke's and going south to her lips, where Clarke is still biting her lip. Clarke watches Lexa blush lightly, and when their eyes meet again, Clarke places her pencil on the paper. 

“I saw your facebook post,” Clarke mutters, her eyes only on the paper before her, “about you and Lincoln. Is that new? Octavia told me you guys have been sparing partners for a while.”  
The blushing is replaced with a face of guilt and Clarke catches it before Lexa schools it away.

“Yeah,” Lexa nods, trying to make her voice believable, “he's my neighbor you know. Childhood sweathearts and all.”

“Right,” Clarke agrees, looking back up to Lexa. “He is pretty handsome. Those eyes, that hair. The muscles too.”

“You've seen his muscles?” Lexa bites back, jealousy apparent in her voice. 

“No,” Clarke says, observing the relief Lexa feels. “According to Octavia. You guys make a cute couple.”

Lexa makes a face, but before she can say anything more, Clarke continues, “This is a beautiful tattoo, do you mind if...?” Clarke reaches forward, looking up at Lexa who nods quickly. Clarke's cold fingers make contact with the black ink on Lexa's bicep, following the pattern displayed on her arm lightly. 

Clarke's fingers leave her arm too quickly, and Clarke passes her the sketchbook instead.

“Wow, Clarke,” Lexa breathes, her eyes passing over the drawing, “you made me beautiful.”

“Lexa,” Clarke replies sternly, “you are beautiful. I hardly did anything.” And suddenly Clarke's hand is on Lexa's thigh. Lexa gasps, and, in trying to pass the sketchbook back, knocks over the open beer bottle. Clarke reaches for the book, trying to keep it away from the liquid that is escaping all over the table, and in return the beer splashes onto the front of Clarke's top instead. Clarke places the sketchbook at the end of the table, far away from the mess.

“Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry Clarke,” Lexa stutters as she jumps away from Clarke, grabbing a small hand towel from the drawer to her left. When Lexa turns back, the beer has done it's worst, making Clarke's shirt see through, and Lexa freezes, eyes on the very seeable chest before her.

“Um... Lexa...” Clarke says, smile wide on her lips, “I'm wet.”

Lexa's licking her lips, and she finally pulls her eyes away, instead moving them to Clarke's face.

“Right,” Lexa sighs.

Clarke grabs Lexa's hand, moving the one holding the little blue towel to her chest, dabbing away at the shirt, trying fruitlessly to dry the shirt. Lexa's eyes are wide, her eyes lowering to where her hands are currently, and she gulps audibly. Her empty hand moves to Clarke's waist automatically, and her eyes drift up slowly, seeing the large and encouraging smile on Clarke's face.  
It's at that moment that they're interrupted by Anya's return, who seems to stomp into the kitchen.

“Nice to see you two getting along,” she greets, and like being caught with their hands in a cookie jar, they seperate quickly.

“This is a great drawing Clarke,” Anya says grabbing the abandoned sketchbook, which is open to the newest drawing, and Anya, ever happy to tease the two says, “maybe Lexa can give it to her boyfriend.”

...

Clarke returns to the Woods residence the late next afternoon, after her shift at work, ready to work on their project once again. 

Both Anya and her are working on the planning on their recently bought canvas when Clarke gets a text from Raven, telling her that both her and Octavia are planning to go for supper at their favourite diner.

'Can I invite Anya?' Clarke texts back.

'Sure. Bring the whole Woods fam. See how O likes that'. The response is quick.

“Hey Anya,” Clarke says, interrupting the other girl, who is sketching out some landscape lines on the canvas. She simply nods, her eyes not leaving the canvas below. “What's plans for supper?”

“Not sure,” Anya shrugs.

“Wanna do supper with Raven and Octavia?” Clarke asks, “we're going to The Big Kahuna Burger.”

“Sure,” Anya agrees, “Hey! Lexa!” she shouts, calling her sister, who after returning from work, has been cooped up in her room, studying.

“What?” they hear a muffled shout from upstairs.

“Food?” Anya shouts back.

“Now?” Lexa asks. Anya looks at Clarke in question, and Clarke sends another text to Raven, asking what time their expected to arrive. Clarke nods. If they leave now, they'll get there a few minutes before Raven and Octavia.

“Now. Get your bae!” Anya shouts. They hear a shuffle and a slam from upstairs and seconds later, Lexa is joining them downstairs. 

“I can drive,” Clarke offers, as they make their way outside, to the street where Clarke's car is parked in front of the lawn. Seconds later, Lincoln exits the house across their's, zipping up his jacket as he makes his way over. Lexa makes her way to sit in shotgun, but Anya grabs the door handle first.

“We should let the couple sit together, shouldn't we Clarke?” Anya teases, earning a glare from her younger sister. She claims the seat before Lexa can refuse, and they all get in to Clarke's small Honda civic.

“Hi,” Lincoln greets, “I'm Lincoln. We've met once before, right?”

“I think so,” Clarke agrees. “I'm Clarke. The Wine and Cheese art expo, right?”

“That's it!” Lincoln says, “you had the fantasy landscape pieces right?”

“Yeah,” Clarke says, blushing a bit. “You have a great memory.”

“They were my favourite,” Lincoln confesses, earning a glare from Anya. “Don't tell Anya though.” 

“You're the worst, Linc,” Anya interrupts. “I don't know why Lexa likes you.”

This earns Anya two glares, and Clarke smiles seeing them through the rear view mirror. She turns down Wilkes Street, and half a block later turns into the parking lot, stoping her car in one of the available lots. 

They end up beating Raven and Octavia there, and they claim a corner booth near the large windows of the restaurant. Lexa slides down into the corner spot of the booth, and Lincoln sits down next to her on the worn, red pleather booth. Clarke claims the corner spot facing facing Lexa, and Anya sits down next to her. It doesn't take long for the waitress in an outdated uniform to rollerblade towards them, menus under one arm and four waters on a tray balanced on her other hand.

“Welcome to the Kahuna Burger,” she greets them with fake enthusiasm, and passes the menus and waters out. “I'll be your waitress this evening.”

“Thank you,” Lincoln says.

“There's two others joining us,” Clarke tells her as well.

“All right,” the waitress smiles, and skates away.

The four at the table open their menus, and once Clarke has decided on her choice, the door of the diner opens, welcoming Raven and Octavia. Raven makes her way over faster than Octavia, plopping down beside Anya and forcing Octavia to sit beside Lincoln.  
Lincoln seems surprised and happy to see her, and though Octavia struggles to make eye contact with him, she sits down beside him with a small smile.  
The waitress makes her way back to the table with drinks and menus for the new arrivals. It doesn't take long for everyone to decide what they want, and after ordering the table settles into quiet.

Lincoln is in the middle of telling Octavia about the kick boxing competition that is coming up, when Lexa interupts them, asking Lincoln something about his work and at that moment, Clarke places her foot next to Lexa's. Clarke moves herself closer, their calves touching and she rubs her leg slowly and softly up Lexa's. This stops Lexa's thought process, her mouth gaping open, and her attention completely leaves Lincoln and Octavia going straight to Clarke, who is smiling innocently.  
Lincoln resumes his flirting, and Clarke winks at Lexa.

“What fucking losers,” Raven whispers to Anya as they watch, completly aware of Clarke's shameless behaviour. 

“Bunch of horny losers,” Anya agrees, receiving an elbow to the gut from Clarke, who overhearing this, doesn't turn from her staring at Lexa.  
Clarke decides to one up herself, and though it's a bit of a reach, she places her hand on Lexa's knee, and the table juts into her chest. This seems to help her cause instead, and when Lexa realises her eyes are wandering she forces her gaze away, to Octavia instead. And when Lexa goes to move Clarke's hand away, Clarke grasps her hand instead. Lexa seems to mind this less, and though she refuses to look back at Clarke, she sports a tiny, guilty smile and rubs her thumb along the backside of Clarke's hand.

The rest of the night passes by like that, with Lexa's hand in Clarke's, Lincoln and Octavia flirting and Raven and Anya teasing whoever they can, whenever they can. 

...

Clarke ends up at Anya's house again on a Tuesday, Clarke's only day off from school and work. Anya isn't home, but Lexa is, and she's upstairs studying in her room as Clarke works downstairs in Anya's art studio area.  
Lexa had let Clarke in with a friendly enough greeting, but after that, Lexa had scurried upstairs, not to be seen for another two or three hours, when around 5pm a timid Lexa made her way down the stairs again. 

“Want to order food?” Clarke offers, paint in one hand and brush in the other, sitting on the old couch in the room. 

“Yeah, all right,” Lexa agrees. “Pizza?”

They call a pizza place two blocks east, and before Lexa scurries off upstairs, Clarke stands up, stretching, her shirt riding up and showing off skin.  
“I could use a break,” Clarke sighs, “wanna sit outside with me while we wait for our pizza? Some fresh air would be nice.”  
Lexa, who stands there stunned, says nothing, and after a moment or two, Clarke leaves, passing by Lexa to sit on the front steps of the house. Lexa follows, uselessly.  
Clarke grabs her hand when she's in reach and pulls Lexa down to sit beside her.

“Hows the studying going?” Clarke asks. The weather outside is beautiful, and when the blonde turns to her left to see the other girl, sitting and enjoying the sun on her face, Clarke can't help but smile.  
“Ok,” Lexa admits, “kind of tired. Law can be pretty boring.”

“No kidding,” Clarke agrees, “you must be pretty smart to remember all those lawyer type things.”

Lexa smiles, and laughs softly, causing Clarke to grin massively. This is the first time Clarke's heard the other stoic girl laugh, and by God, Clarke will make it happen again.

“So why law?” Clarke asks. Lexa takes a moment to consider then question and then nods.

“Has Anya told you anything about our upbringing?” Lexa asks, wondering where she should start.

“Not much,” Clarke replies, “she mentioned stuff about being adopted. And how Gustus is your foster dad or guardian or whatever.”

“Right,” Lexa nods. “Foster kids go through a lot. I want to help them out.”

Clarke knows theres more to it, but she doesn't push. Instead she places a hand on Lexa knee in comfort. 

“What about you?” Lexa asks, shifting topics to one she'll feel more comfortable in. “Why art?”

“I... my dad probably,” Clarke answers, “I wanted to do med, like my mom. She helps so many people. But then my dad got sick. And I never want to be in another hospital again. I can't even visit her at work.” 

Clarke looks away from Lexa during her explanation, and removes her hand, using it to awkwardly fiddle with the hem of her shirt instead. Lexa grabs her hand this time, stopping Clarke from messing with her shirt, and holds it tightly, neither girl looking at the other, instead staring off, across the street, to Lincoln's house.  
Their silent moment is interrupted by the arrival of pizza, and with the warm food in hand, both re-enter the house, opting to eat together in the living room.  
And after, when all the pizza is gone, Lexa runs back upstairs, quickly returning back down, textbooks in hand.  
They work together, one studying and the other painting, occasionally stopping for breaks or to ask the other something, but mostly, they work quietly together.

...

Its Friday night when Clarke invites Lexa over to watch movies with her. Raven is out, and Clarke has the apartment to herself – a rare treat. And since Lexa and her have been texting a lot, ever since Lexa gave her her number Tuesday evening, Clarke knows that Lexa has an evening off.  
And not ten minutes later the other girl accepts the offer, telling her she'd pick up donuts and coffee on the way.  
And that's when Clarke steps up her game. She'd been pretty tame all week, with small touches and little flirts, but tonight she was ready. With a tiny thin tanktop and small booty shorts, her outfit was perfect for a night of netflix and chill. Clarke's movie choice is good as well, something rather boring that will have them talking instead of watching.  
When Lexa does arive, Clarke is excited. She grabs the donuts and coffee from the other girl welcoming her into her home.

“It's not much,” Clarke confesses, “and it's pretty cluttered. Sorry.”

There's some truth in that. Their small living room area has two places to sit, an arm chair and a couch, and Clarke had collected varying things to place on the arm chair, ensuring that both girls would share the couch. 

“No, I like it,” Lexa nods, admiring some of the art pieces that are hastily put up. “Very you and Raven, from what I've heard about her.”

Five minutes into the movie, both girls are sitting side by side on the couch. The movie Clarke had picked out turns out to be incredibly boring, and Clarke shift her whole body towards Lexa instead, facing her.

“I got that sketch back from my instructor the other day,” Clarke mentions, and Lexa turns to face her, “I got full marks. Though I'm not sure I got your tattoo right. Would you mind if I...?”

Lexa nods, rolling up the sleeve of her shirt and Clarke puts her fingers on the tattoo once again. 

“It's absolutly beautiful,” Clarke remarks running her fingers down Lexa's arm. 

“Thank you, Clarke.”

“Do you have any more?” Clarke asks, her eyes wandering from Lexa's arm back to her face.

“One on my thigh, and a few on my back,” Lexa admits. “And you, Clarke?”

“Oh,” Clarke says, “I have one on my back as well, which I got to piss off my mother. And one on my chest to remember my father.”

There's a moment of silence before Clarke offers, “would you like to see them?”

And before Lexa can respond, Clarke pulls off her shirt, leaving her in a bra. 

“The one on my chest,” Clarke explains, pointing to it, “is a constellation my dad used to point out when we went stargazing.”

“It's beautiful, Clarke,” Lexa sighs, staring at where tiny little stars lay, ones she had mistaken for dark freckles before. One of Clarke's hands has shifted upwards, from her knee, heading towards her waist slowly. The other is still on Lexa's arm. 

Lexa's eyes move from the tattoo to Clarke's lips and then to her eyes, where they make eye contact. Clarke licks her lips, waiting for some indication to move forward, but Lexa shifts forward, pulling herself closer to Clarke, her own hands in Clarke's hair as she presses her lips to Clarke's.  
Clarke is momentarily surprised before she smiles into the kiss, her hands moving to Lexa's waist to pull her closer. She gasps when she feels Lexa's tongue against her lips, and she helps deepen the kiss. Lexa's hands travel down, tracing random paterns on Clarke's back until she meets the bra.  
“May I, Clarke?” she whispers, breaking the kiss and placing small delicate kisses against her cheek near her ear.

Clarke nods and realises her hands had long ago traveled under Lexa's shirt, scrunching up the fabric to display hard abs, proof of Lexa's dedication at the gym.  
Lexa's own hands make quick work of the bra, tossing it wherever, and Lexa's lips attach themselves to Clarke's neck, moving slowly south, towards her chest. Clarke lets out small gasps at every touch.  
“This is hardly fair,” Clarke admits, tugging at Lexa's shirt. Lexa looks at her, confused for a moment, her eyes dark with lust. “You're wearing too much.”  
“You should fix that Clarke,” Lexa purrs making Clarke's smile grow. With one simple motion, Lexa's shirt goes to the floor, and with some kisses to Lexa's neck, the bra follows.  
Lexa pulls Clarke up and their lips meet again. Clarke pushes Lexa's shoulders downward, so that her back is on the couch, and Clarke places her thighs on either sides of Lexa's waist. They continue kissing until the movie, still running though completely ignored, loudly sounds a gunshot. Both girls separate, Clarke still on top of Lexa, and they look towards the forgotten TV.  
“We should move this to the bedroom,” Clarke offers with a grin, looking down to the girl underneath her. Lexa nods furiously.


	3. Match

It's a beautiful Saturday morning, and for the first time in a long time Lexa isn't at the gym. Lincoln had stopped by to pick her up so they could go together, as usual, but she wasn't home, according to Anya, who had a smirk on her face as she answered the door.

And so, Lincoln is at the gym alone, with the few Saturday morning regulars, some not so regulars as well, who look dead exhausted and unhappy to be there at 10am. But Lincoln likes the morning workouts on the weekends. It's always less busy, the machines are always free and most people look so happy and refreshed when they leave.

Without Lexa he has no distractions this morning, and his attention is perfectly split. 50% concentrating on the workout ahead of him, and 50% on Octavia who is training across the gym from him, where Indra is coaching her.

His workout flows smoothly, and when he's done changing, he waits outside in the lobby, waiting for Octavia. He feels great and strong and brave enough to try to be honest with her. It's only fair.

“Oh!” Octavia squeks in surprise when she exits the change room and sees him. “Hey” she greets, blushing a bit.

“Do you have a minute?” he asks, knowing he sounds as nervous as he feels.

“Yeah,” Octavia nods, leading them to sit at the bench near the drink machine. “What's up?”

“I think I'm in love with you,” Lincoln blurts out, and when realising he's blurted out an embarrassing confession, his eyes move to the floor. Lincoln wants to run, and when he looks back at Octavia the feeling is even stronger.

Her eyes are huge and wide in surprise, but slowly and surely a smile grows and her eyes twinkle back up at him.

“But what about your girlfriend?” Octavia asks, remembering Lexa.

“Oh,” Lincoln mutters, looking sheepish. “She's not actually my girlfriend. I was sort of... using her... to see if you liked me back.”

“Are you going to ask me out then?” Octavia asks, smirking. Lincoln is smiling back at her and he's about to ask her when Octavia's phone rings from her bag. She pulls it out, seeing Raven's name on the screen.

“Hey Raven,” Octavia greets, and she's about to tell Raven about Lincoln, but Raven practically shouts through the phone in excitement.

“Dude! You'll never believe what happened,” Raven gushes, and Octavia can hear some girl laughing in the background, “Oh my god. Clarke was right....”

 

...

 

“Oh my god!” Raven exclaims after having opened Clarke's bedroom door. In her defence she had knocked, she just wasn't prepared to see Lexa in Clarke's bed. “Clarke was right!”

She doesn't bother with trying to let the two girls sleep, and instead she calls out: “Anya! Your fucking sister is in my roommate's bed!”

This awakens the two sleeping girls in Clarke's room, and Anya bursts out of Raven's room and runs to see the two girls sitting up in the bed. Clarke has a bit of a smirk on her face, whereas Lexa is looking around Clarke's room, keeping her eyes far away from Clarke and the two onlookers.

“Lexa! You're so fucking gay!” Anya sighs, “what would your boyfriend say?”

Lexa looks sheepish at first but when she turns to Clarke, the other girl is radiant, smirking with her eyes looking at Lexa's neck and shoulders, where Lexa knows an array of red and purple bite marks and hickeys lay.

Clarke can distantly hear Raven on the phone in the kitchen, and Clarke takes a quick glance back at the open door to make sure Anya has followed Clarke's roomate away from her room. With their privacy regained, Clarke kisses Lexa once more, on the lips and moving down her cheek and neck.

“What does Raven mean when she said you were right?” Lexa whispers, trying not to moan as Clarke places kisses on her collarbone.

“The boyfriend thing,” Clarke says absently, speaking against Lexa's neck, “it being a sham,” Clarke moves her lips closer to Lexa's ear, “you being totally gay.”

“So you seduced me?” Lexa sounds offended, and Clarke backs off, to look at her face, hoping to be able to read the emotions. There's a glint of betrayal and sadness in Lexa's eyes, though the rest of her face attempts to remain stoic.

“I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't interested in you, Lexa,” Clarke admits, “I've had a crush on you since the Wine and Cheese art expo. That dress you wore....” Clarke is blushing now, glancing away for a moment, and then back at Lexa once more, who is analysing Clarke's words carefully. Biting at her lip, she nods the tiniest amount, before leaning in and closing her eyes, kissing Clarke back.

Clarke smiles into the kiss and her hands go straight to Lexa's waist. A loud crash is heard from the kitchen – Raven's attempt at breakfast, probably – momentarily breaking Lexa's concentration.

“We should probably shut that door if we're going to continue,” Lexa says breaking the kiss to point to the very open bedroom door.

 

 

...

 

 

Breakfast is waiting for them when Lexa and Clarke finally leave the bedroom and the shower, and though Lexa seems a bit embarrassed, certainly since her sister has shown up unannounced, but Clarke seems absolutely thrilled and completely proud. Plus the glances and light touches and the dark, lust filled looks Clarke gives her every so often really help boost Lexa's confidence.

Raven and Anya are waiting for them at the small kitchen table, four plates set out, one for each of them.

“You know,” Clarke says, in between bites of her waffle. “I didn't know you guys were friends.” She points her fork, gesturing from Anya to Raven.

“We met at the Wine and Cheese art expo,” Anya recalls, “you brought Raven as your date.”

“Oh, right,” Clarke nods. “One hell of a night then.” Clarke smiles back to Lexa, who seems content to stay uninvolved.

“I just didn't realise you guys were 10am on a Saturday type friends,” Clarke remarks, smiling pointedly at Raven. Lexa can't tell what face Raven is making at Clarke, but it seems the other girl is almost daring Clarke to say something.

“Lexa knows,” Anya states, breaking the almost unpleasant tension between the roommates.

“Ha! I knew it!” Clarke exclaims jumping up from her kitchen stool. “And just a month ago you were swearing off monogamy.”

“We didn't say anything about being monogamous,” Raven says, taking a calm sip from her coffee mug.

Lexa looks to her sister, judging her with a bit of surprise.

“I doubt that,” she says, finally speaking up. Raven glares at the other girl, but adds nothing.

Silence returns to the table, but doesn't stay long as Raven quickly gets up, gathering hers and Anya's plates.

“We're gonna go make out at Anya's,” Raven decides, grabbing her girlfriend's hand.

“Oh and Clarke,” Anya shouts as they leave towards the door, “We're working on that art project this evening.”

Clarke sighs, and when the door slams, she turns back to face Lexa.

“That was eventful,” Clarke mutters.

Lexa laughs. Clarke thinks its beautiful.

 

...

 

“You couldn't even be straight for one week,” Lincoln remarks.

All six of them have gotten together, on a triple date of sorts, at Clarke and Raven's apartment. And at the moment, Lincoln and Anya are teasing the hell out of Lexa, with Octavia and Raven laughing along.

“I hate all of you,” Lexa scowls. Clarke squeezes her hand lightly, a small teasing smile on her face. “Except for you Clarke,” she whispers.

 

 


End file.
